


Dances known

by Kes



Series: Those who do not study history [3]
Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kes/pseuds/Kes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selene thought she was free of the past, but she was wrong; all that's left is to weaponise it. (Selene's perspective just before the end of Underworld : Awakening.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dances known

When she picked up the sword and cut Viktor's head open, it felt like an ending. They'd escaped the past; it lay in ashes in the heart of an ancient ruined castle, and bleeding silver, red and grey behind them in the dirty underbelly of the city. She had avenged not only her family, but Sonja-who-was-herself as well.

When she stepped into the sunlight, it felt like a beginning. The old order was gone, the fathers of immortality were gone, and she would soon find out that the past's recordkeeper was gone as well. If after the last battle she had been loose, now she was free; free of the past, free of the pattern, free of persecution.

She was wrong.

It was when Sebastian told her the name Lane that she saw it again. Lane, who had dared to take her daughter and try to contain, control, exploit her - Lane, whose name was on the lips of every human soldier she had killed in the first purge. When she realised he had created from the humans and immortals lycans more powerful than ever before, she knew it; he was dancing Viktor's dance, leading the humans from an even battle to one they were winning and unwittingly creating the tools of his own demise. He had raised her child for his own use - as Viktor had trained her for his - and he had motivated Sebastian. The knowledge couldn't stop her fear - the girl had Michael's eyes and the face of her nieces, once forgotten and now vividly remembered, and even if she didn't feel a mother, she was Michael's lover and her nieces' aunt - but it could bring a grim smile to her face.

"Does that smile mean I should know something?" Sebastian demanded.

"Only that I know this dance." All but her own steps in this, because surely she wouldn't take Lucian's - that was for Michael, and he was gone. The thought crossed her mind that it should have been her. She reached out across the decades and the centuries for the shadow of Sonja as she had haunted that night in the lycans' lair, but she was long gone. The pattern was repeating, but this time it was different. This time, she was better.

That was the answer she needed. The pattern should play out, Lane should fall by her daughter's hand, and she should dance the steps that had only been there in theory.

When she found Michael, the possible became certain. He wasn't dead, and the pattern wasn't broken, and she was free to help where Sonja had not been there to help her. Quickly she fired the shot; and in the car park, she found the enemy she hadn't faced last time. Eve would kill the man who had dared to try to control her, and she would make sure there were no distractions or hitches. Maybe Sonja had played that part from Lucian's mind anyway, giving him the drive to engage Kraven.


End file.
